Purple Pills
by iKannSpel
Summary: oneshot about Gaara and the effects of some...well, you'll see XD


Gaara blinked.

He blinked again, trying to maintain calm.

_Control yourself, Gaara…_

He told himself, sweat forming on his scarred head.

_It's all in your mind. There is no way that Salad Fingers…is in the corner of the room._

The youngest Kazekage clutched his armrest until his knuckles turned snow white. He grinded his teeth, trying desperately to focus on what the old geezer was spouting at him.

"The Hokage would like to-…Kazekage-sama?" said geezer in a white Suna robe asked cautiously, noticing the fear in Gaara's eyes though he tried to hide it.

Gaara ignored him, too intrigued by the horrendously creepy figure in the corner of his room, staring back at him with beady marble eyes.

_Good God he's staring right at m-_

"Kazekage-sama?" Temari asked, noticing something was amiss. Not getting a reaction from Gaara, she turned to face the middle child, Kankuro, who had an equally confused look plastered on him.

Gaara was sitting in his chair, sweating, shaking, and staring at the potted Aloe plant in the corner of the room.

By now, all of the council members were distracted; either staring at Gaara or staring at the corner, trying to see what he saw.

"Gaara." Kankuro called out, dropping the formal title and placing a firm hand on his brother's shoulder, making him jump. "Gaara, you ok?"

Shaking his head, as if dusting off the cobwebs in his brain, Gaara replied with a deep "Yes." He then cleared his throat and abruptly stood up "Take 5."

_Well that was blunt._

Temari thought, as she bowed to the men and follwed after her brother, Kankuro in tow.

"Gaara, what the hell was wrong with you back there?" she asked, trying to catch up to the youngest's fast pace.

"Blame Naruto." Was the only answer she received, as the red head kept walking out of the tower, stumbling more like it. Temari stopped and cocked her head to the side, bewildered.

"Uzumaki? What's he got to do with this?" Kankuro questioned, hands swallowed in his dark pockets, finally catching up to the scene.

"Not sure. Not sure I even _want_ to know, actually." Temari sighed, wiping her forhead with the back of her hand, the heat getting to her.

Gaara sat in his cold, dark and quiet room to meditate. He needed the mental break after the hell he'd gone through in there. It had taken all of his mental strength to keep himself from running out of there.

"Damn that bastard." He cursed under his breath, forming a scowl.

**Flashback**

"Hey Gaa-chan!" the blonde screamed, swiftly running into his room, unannounced.

"Naruto. You're…early." Gaara deadpanned in the nicest way. Naruto was alwayas late, so seeing him exactly on schedule was a pleasant surprise…_too_ pleasant.

"What brings you here on time, Uzumaki?" Gaara replied with a smirk, sporting nothing but grey sweatpants and a fishnet undershirt, while Naruto had on a black t-shirt with his same orange pants.

"I've got something to _share_ with you, Gaa-chan. I think you'll like it very much in fact. It's a _gift_ from Kiba. Ya know…a _gift_." He winked slyly, making sure to nudge Gaara in the side with every emphasized word.

"Hm…a gift?" he questioned, cautiously. He took the durlap bag from Naruto and unraveled it, as 8 purple pills fell onto his pale palms.

"Food pills?" he asked uncertainly, questioning Naruto's smarts. Who'd he think he was Choji?

"No no no, man they're _special_ pills." He said, nudging Gaara for the last time before his sand defended him. Appearently the annoyance was seen as an attack against his body.

"Naruto, I appreciate this but, I have a council meeting to get to. We can talk afterward." He said, heading up to his room to change into that damn white robe.

"Before you go just take one! It'll make you feel great, Gaara, I promise! I take one everyday!"

"I'll be sure to get on that." He mumbled dryly, as he locked his door.

Once his robe was snuggly covering his body, he stared down at the pills on his dresser next to his gourd.

"Hm…why not? Naruto's never let me down before."

**End of Flashback**

"Damn that bastard." Gaara growled, anger riding at the memory, not noticing the sand flying wildly around the room.

Outside, Naruto walked briskly to Gaara's apartment and knocked on the door.

"I wonder if Gaara eased up a bit with those pills in his system."

Suddenly, a chair came flying out of the top floor of Gaara's bedroom, landing a few feet from Naruto's foot.

"I…think I'll stop bylater." He gasped to himself, as he began sprinting back to Konoha.

**This was a random oneshot about Gaara getting high off pills. Very random, I wrote it at 12 in the morning lol no need to take it seriously, and sorry if everyone seems OOC. Please R&R nontheless if you liked it :) and yeesh..Salad Fingers gives me the heeby jeebiez...**


End file.
